familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sharpsville, Pennsylvania
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Pennsylvania | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Mercer | established_title = Established | established_date = 1874 | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Alexander Kovach | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 1.4 | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 1000 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4500 | population_as_of = 2000 | population_density_sq_mi = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EST | utc_offset1 = -4 | timezone1_DST = EDT | utc_offset1_DST = -5 | postal_code_type = Zip code | postal_code = 16150 | area_code_type = | area_code = 724 | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | website = www.sharpsville.org }} Sharpsville is a borough in Mercer County, Pennsylvania, United States, along the Shenango River. The population was 4,415 at the 2010 census. It is part of the Youngstown-Warren-Boardman, OH-PA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History The First Universalist Church of Sharpsville and Jonas J. Pierce House are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Geography Sharpsville is located at (41.259005, -80.481791). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , of which is land and (1.42%) is water. Demographics |footnote=Sources: }} As of the census of 2000, there were 4,500 people, 1,912 households and 1,263 families residing in the borough. The population density was 3,244.3 per square mile (1,250.0/km2). There were 2,016 housing units at an average density of 1,453.4 per square mile (560.0/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 96.20% White, 2.31% African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.29% from other races, and 0.67% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.91% of the population. There were 1,912 households, of which 28.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.8% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.9% were non-families. 30.6% of all households were made up of individuals, and 17.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.94. In the borough the population was spread out, with 23.6% under the age of 18, 6.8% from 18 to 24, 26.6% from 25 to 44, 22.6% from 45 to 64, and 20.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 88.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.6 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $32,580, and the median income for a family was $39,468. Males had a median income of $31,969 versus $21,339 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $17,979. About 8.2% of families and 8.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.8% of those under age 18 and 6.8% of those age 65 or over. Broadcast media Television Because of Sharpsville's location near the Pennsylvania/Ohio border, it is served by WKBN-TV (CBS), WFMJ-TV (NBC), WYTV (ABC), WYFX-LD (Fox) and WBCB (CW), all broadcast from nearby Youngstown, OH. Radio Sharpsville is served by AM radio stations such as WPIC (790 AM) from Sharon and WKBN (570 AM) from Youngstown and FM radio stations such as WYFM/"Y-103" (102.9 FM) from Sharon, WAKZ/"KISS FM" (95.9 FM) from Sharpsville, WWGY/"Froggy 95" (95.1 FM) from Grove City, and WMXY/"Mix 98.9" (98.9 FM) from Youngstown. See also * Buhl Farm Golf Course References External links *Borough website *Sharpsville, PA/city-dat *Buhl Farm Park *Sharpsville Area Historical Society Category:Boroughs in Mercer County, Pennsylvania Category:Settlements established in 1874 Category:1874 establishments in Pennsylvania